Things Always More Than It Seems
by Dark Fenrir
Summary: Alfred hugged Arthur back and soothed him. “What happened?” Alfred asked Arthur but he only got silence as an answer.
1. Chapter 1

**Warning:** I think England is a bit OOC but I have a good reason for it. Believe me. Human names used.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Hetalia!

-xxx-

Arthur continued his walk. He doesn't care for the rain that continued to soak him. He needed to go to Alfred's house.

After a long walk in the rain, Arthur arrived in front of Alfred's front door, he knocked.

Alfred opened the front door and looked genuinely surprised when he saw Arthur there. "Arthur? What are you doing here completely soaked?"

Arthur didn't answer him instead, he walked forward and hugged Alfred. Only when he smelled hamburger and coffee Arthur allowed himself to relax. Arthur knew he'll safe with him. Although he's relaxed, his whole body is trembling.

Alfred hugged Arthur back and soothed him. "What happened?" Alfred asked Arthur but he only got silence as an answer. Although he didn't get an answer, Arthur's trembling ceased.

Alfred sighed quietly and gently lift Arthur from the floor, he doesn't care that his floor is all wet. "You need to change your clothes. It's all soaked."

Arthur only nodded to him as he put his head on Alfred's shoulder.

Alfred smiled softly as he closed his door before he proceed to his room upstairs bringing Arthur with him. Although he smiled, he was worried sick of Arthur and the silence is deafening in his ear.

-xxx-

Arthur finished changing his clothes and he opened the door letting Alfred go into the room. Alfred decided to ask Arthur again. "Arthur, what's wrong? You don't speak at all…"

Arthur looked at him, Arthur put his arms around Alfred's waist and pulled him to the bed with him. He hugged Alfred closer to himself before falling asleep while saying a soft 'goodnight'.

Alfred hugged Arthur back. "Goodnight too, Arthur." He said while kissing Arthur's forehead before falling asleep.

-xxx-

Alfred opened his eyes slowly. When his eyes fully opened he looked straight to Arthur's sleeping face. He carefully removed Arthur's hand from his waist. He froze when Arthur stirred and opened his eyes. "Alfred?" Arthur murmured sleepily.

"What is it?" Alfred decided to ask.

"Um… Thanks for letting me stay here last night." Arthur told Alfred, his face is red.

"No worries! It's what a hero does after all!" Alfred exclaimed.

Arthur smiled to Alfred. "I think I'll change my clothes now." He said when seeing his clothes as he go to the bathroom bringing his clothes with him.

"Okay." Alfred said as he decided to make some coffee and tea for breakfast.

-xxx-

Arthur walked downstairs and find that Alfred currently drinking a cup of coffee. He looked to the table and found a cup of tea. He sat on the chair and took a sip from the tea. "It's so rare of you to make tea for me." He told Alfred while taking another sip.

Alfred blushed a little. He grinned to Arthur. "You feel better already, Arthur?"

"Yes… Thanks to you." Arthur about to say more but his phone started ringing. He grudgingly took it out and accepted the call.

"_Artie! Why you didn't come back to home yesterday?"_ come an Irish-accented voice from the phone.

Arthur massaged his temples and try to answer it calmly. "Sorry. I went to America house yesterday."

"_Ohkay… But, make sure you come back _today_, okay?"_ the voice said, saying today with more force.

"All right." Arthur didn't bother to hear the reply as he disconnected the call.

"Sorry, Alfred. Looks like I need to go back now. And your tea is good." Arthur said the last part quietly that Alfred almost didn't hear it.

"It's okay Arthur. I hope you'll get a nice trip."

"Hmph. I hope I will." Arthur said while leaving.

Alfred finished his coffee in one gulp and he gather all of the dishes, put them in the sink as he started washing them. He started to think how strange Arthur's behavior yesterday and today (although he admit, his behavior today is not as strange as yesterday).

-xxx-

Arthur walked cautiously and quietly into his room. The plane ride is making his back hurt. He opened the door and that's when Scotland, Ireland, Northern Ireland, and Wales showed themselves to Arthur.

Scotland hold Arthur's shoulder tightly to prevent him from running (not like it's possible with all of them around him, but he need to be cautious). Arthur knew if he doesn't bite his lip, he will scream in pain. However, that act alone make the others knew that something's wrong.

"_Arthur._ Show me your back." Scotland _ordered._

Arthur knew better than go against that order. He reluctantly release his vest and shirt showing his bruised back, and shoulder.

They gasped except Scotland who just glared to his bruise. Silence fell to the room. Scotland decided to break the silence. "Arthur. Why you didn't told us about it?"

"What good it can do? A nation can't go against their boss."

They looked into his eyes and realize that his eyes are hollow, really different from the usual lively green eyes.

"For how long all of you suspect this?" Arthur asked them, decided to change the topic.

"How long we suspect this? I think it's almost one year." Wales answered for all of them.

"That long? Why are you suspecting it anyway?"

"You are acting strange in this past year, Arthur." Northern Ireland said. The rest of them (except Arthur) nodded, confirming it.

Arthur sighed as he massaged his temples. "_Don't_ tell anyone about this, okay?" he 'asked'.

They looked like they wanted to protest, but Arthur silenced them. "There's nothing that you can do anyway."

They hesitantly nodded. "But, at least let us help you."

Arthur nodded. "Fair enough."

-xxx-

After hours of thinking, Alfred decided he will ask someone about it. He took out his phone and dialed a certain nation's number. The call was answered on the second ring. _"Hello?"_

"Kiku, can I come to your house and ask you something?"

"_Yes, America-san."_

"Thank you Kiku!" Alfred said as he disconnected the call.

-xxx-

**A/N:** And that is the ending for chapter 1! If any of you have critiques or suggestions feel free to tell me from the green button below! And if you give me ideas that I can put in my story I'll put it! Please R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N : **Sorry for the late update! And I want to say thanks for my beta-reader Solnushka!

**Disclaimer : **I don't own Hetalia!

**-xxx-**

Alfred opened Kiku's front door, only to find that he and Yao were kissing. Upon seeing them, he blushed, coughing to let the two know that he was there. Realizing that the American was watching, Kiku immediately shoved Yao away.

"A-America-san, how long have you been standing there?"

"Well, I just came in…" Alfred looked to the both of them before continuing. "If the both of you are busy, I guess I can leave…" He started walking back out the door, but was brought back when Japan spoke up again.

"No, we're not busy at all. On the phone you said that you wanted to ask me something. What is it?"

"I wanted to ask you about Arthur. His behavior was really strange yesterday…" Alfred went on, telling them what happened yesterday and this morning.

**-xxx-**

Arthur hissed in pain at the ointment his brother was applying to his bruises.

"Ugh. Be a little careful."

"Sorry. But can you blame me? You're bruised basically everywhere." Scotland told Arthur.

"Well, I can't. But can't you be more gentle about it?"

"Okay, Artie… You know, he shouldn't be your boss if he hurts you like this."

"He's making my country better, and my people accept him. What can I do?"

"Can't I just go and 'tell'**(1)**him to stop hurting you?" Wales threw in, deciding that it was a reasonable question considering the circumstances.

Arthur looked at the floor "No. My people will see that as an attack. I don't want to get into a war."

Ireland moved closer to England and ran his hand through the man's hair. He didn't know what to say. After all, he left Arthur more than eighty years ago. He relaxed a little to Ireland's touch.

"It's not your fault. I'm the one to blame."

_He's always blaming himself..._"It's not your fault. Maybe there's some. But not everything is your fault." Northern Ireland told his brother.

**-xxx-**

"And that's it... The way he's been acting… I think that Arthur is hiding something. Do you see what I mean? Kiku? Yao?"

Japan nodded.

"Yes, the highest possibility is that Arthur is hiding something, and the way he acts is worrying me. America-san… Did you look into his eyes? Eyes are the gateway to the soul after all."

"I agree with Kiku aru~."

He shook his head. "No, I didn't. Well, I did but only briefly. One thing I remember though…His eyes…They're missing something."_Although I think he's avoiding my watch..._

Kiku turned to Yao to find that he was gazing back. They looked to each other's eyes and nodded. "I think we need to see him now, America-san."

He blinked. "Why do you think that, Kiku?"

"Yao and I have a theory as to why his behavior is like that. He's been acting different at the World Summit Meeting. What you told us only strengthened our theory."

"What do you think then?"

Kiku looked to the floor.

"I don't want to tell you until we are sure that we are right. I don't want to create a misunderstanding."

"Okay then, Kiku. When should we go?"

"I think we need to go there now aru."

Alfred nodded, although his mind had already wandered off._What do they mean by that? And they suspect it from World Summit Meeting too? Although I must admit that I don't pay much attention to Arthur during the Meetings…_

**-xxx-**

Arthur leaned against the wall, already drifting off to sleep.

"What do we do with him now?" Northern Ireland asked the rest of them.

"Normally, I would suggest pulling a prank on him. But, now… I think I'll bring him to his bed." Wales decided, picking up the sleeping country and carrying him to his room bridal style. He heard Arthur mumble.

"Alfred…"

Wales sighed. When will that American boy realize Arthur's feelings…

"I'll go with you, Wales." Ireland decided, leaving Scotland alone with Northern Ireland. "So, what will we do?" Scotland asked Northern Ireland.

"I will finish the novel I'm reading. I don't have anything else to do." Northern Ireland said as he went inside his room._I also need to think about this._

**-xxx-**

Wales lay Arthur down on his bed and left the room. "I'll leave you two alone." He said as the door closed behind him.

Ireland took a gentle grasp of one of Arthur's hands.

"Arthur. You don't know how much it hurts me seeing you are hurt..." A few tears landed on Arthur's bed. Ireland quickly wiped his eyes, but his tears continued to fall.

"Why don't you hate me, Arthur? It will make things easier. After all, you love America."

Arthur stirred and opened his eyes. "Ireland? Why are you crying?" He asked once he was more aware of his surroundings.

"It's nothing, Artie." He said as he bent over and gave Arthur a quick kiss on his lips.

Arthur blushed. "Why did you do that?"

"It's nothing. I already told you." He said as he kissed Arthur's forehead, with a hand, gently stroking Arthur's hair.

"I'm sure it's not nothing, Ireland. Please tell me why you did it."

"Are you positive you want to know, Arthur?"

He nodded, losing the sureness he had a moment before but still curious.

"Okay... It's because I love you Arthur."

His eyes widened before he asked. "Then, why did you leave me?" He tried to hold back his tears, still remembering what happened back then clearly.

_Flashback…_

_Ireland took a punch to the wall near Arthur. "England, I want my independence. Now." He took a swig from the beer bottle he held._

"_Ireland, I know. But please calm yourself first."_

_Arthur panicked as Ireland lifted him and pushed him against the wall. He could feel the bruises forming on his back. Ireland moved to his ear. "Give my independence now, England." His voice dangerously low._

_Arthur nodded fearfully and his brother released his hold, leaving. When the door closed, Arthur sobbed quietly. He didn't care about his wounds. His family was ruined._

Ireland cringed. He remembered what he had done to Arthur, despite it being a bit fuzzy in his mind. If he had not been drunk, he could gained independence with a more peaceful method. He hated the fact that he hurt Arthur. Ireland pulled the other into a hug. "I left you because I couldn't hold myself back. I didn't want to hurt you that day. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Arthur."

England could no longer hold back his tears and he let them fall. Fresh tears on Ireland's shoulder.

"D-Don't cry, Arthur. I already said I was sorry, didn't I?"

"You git. You shouldn't say sorry."

"I wanted to, Arthur." Ireland said as he smiled at his brother.

Arthur smiled back, though its sincerity was not as pure as Ireland's. His heart still hurt**(2**).

**-xxx-**

Wales smiled, hearing their conversation. He almost barged into the room when he heard Arthur crying. He still remembered when he found Arthur after what has happened. He still didn't know what what exactly happened though. Arthur never told him and there was no way Ireland would either. It was a touchy subject for the two of them.

**-xxx-**

**(1) What Wales means is that he wants to torture Arthur's boss.**

**(2) What I mean from that it's not because of Ireland that his smile is not sincere. It's because of his own boss…**

**I hope you liked the second chapter… I'm sorry that I couldn't update faster! I have writer's block here and there. Please R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Sorry for the late chapter guys! ;~; I get a writer's block and… it's so hard to write… -Sob- I'm sorry!

**Disclaimer:** I will never own Hetalia… I wish that I could own America and England though.

-xxx-

Scotland sat in his chair. He had been reading the same newspaper for the past hour, although he would have had to admit that he could not focus long enough to finish reading it; not even the first paragraph. He sighed, finally resigning to abandon this activity and lay the paper down on the nearest table. He wanted desperately to hurt Arthur's boss; more than anyone else, he was sure But his thoughts were soon interrupted by the ringing of the bell and he grumbled momentarily before he forced himself up and out of his chair to get the door. He pulled it open and observed the young man ringing his doorbell. A certain American who his brother just happened to love.

"What are you doing here?"

The American opened his mouth, but before he can say anything, Kiku cut him off.

"We would like to speak with Arthur." He spoke, politely as usual.

Scotland glared at Alfred before he stepped aside and let them inside.

"Follow me, then." He muttered.

-xxx-

As they voyaged the halls, they saw Wales sleeping in front of the door to Arthur's room. Scotland let a cruel smile cross his (already agitated) features before he 'accidentally' stepped on Wales' foot. Not even one second passed before Wales called out his agressor violently. "Who stepped on my foot?! I'll fucking kill you!"

"I did." With his answer, Scotland faded into a calmer demeanor. "And I would like to know, why are _you_ sleeping in front of Arthur's room?"

The Welsh smiled nervously. "Um… I was kind of trying to hear Arthur and Ireland's conversation since…they're…" He trailed off, obviously not wanting to delve deeper into the issue.

"It seems to me, Wales… That you want me to kill you." Scotland said, giving the other nation a look which was, in itself, an unspoken threat.

Wales gulped in fear, starting to sweat, the rate at which he was doing so growing exponentially.

But luckily enough for him, Alfred, who didn't particularly want to hear the siblings' fight, cut in. "…Scotland? Can we see Arthur now?"

Scotland scoffed, dragging Wales down as he spoke. "… Fine. Just get in there. I have some things to settle with Wales." They shared a look before Alfred knocked on the door. Some sounds came from inside before Ireland opened up and let them in.

But, before Kiku and Yao could even register that they were to enter, they heard curses come from inside. Kiku looked to his side, realizing that the American had alreadyrushed ahead.

Finally the two Asian nations stepped into the room, only to find a very excited American hugging a flustered Brit. "I was so worried about you, Arthur! You've been acting so strange and all!" The American exclaimed.

"J-Just let me go, you stupid git…" Arthur muttered, his face completely red, though not without a hint of a smile.

But, disobedient as he was, the other merely grinned and hugged Arthur tighter. Until, that is, Arthur let out a grunt of pain. The American quickly released him and looked at him with confusion, asking him, voice filled with worry. "Arthur… Are you hurt?"

The man in question looked away, avoiding the other's gaze, earning a small sigh from him. At this lack of response, Alfred grabbed Arthur's chin and gently turned him so that their eyes could meet. "Please tell me Arthur. I'm really worried about you." Alfred gently reassured, trying hard to not seem like he was sure pressuring the other.

The Brit knew that he couldn't hide his emotions from Alfred and relented, giving a quiet nod. The American let out a growl, hugging Arthur again. This time making sure to keep it from getting too tight. "Who hurt you, Arthur? ..It looks like I need to show them just how 'special' our relationship is…" He murmured softly.

The older nation tensed under his arm but buried his face to the other's neck. "I-I don't want to tell you, Alfred…"

He sighed softly and spoke again, nearly begging. "Please Arthur, I can't bear knowing that someone is hurting you…"

Arthur felt like he was choking. Tears formed at the edges of his eyes. "It's… Uhm..…" His voice broke and got quieter. "..my.." Arthur wanted so much to keep going, but somehow, the words felt like they were lodged in his throat, stuck and unwilling to come out. "M-My boss…" He whispered out after some time, finally able to overcome his verbal choking.

"Wh-What?! People like him shouldn't get to be your boss! Hell, he can't even be called a person!" Alfred nearly shouted out. Kiku and Yao, who had been watching quietly all this time, nodded in agreement.

Alfred tried to wipe the other's tears away, but found his attempts fruitless; they just kept pouring from Arthur's eyes. But Alfred was never one to give up. He just kept wiping them away, even when they continued to fall. "Ssh… Arthur, it's all right. I'm here. You don't need to worry about it anymore. I'll protect you." He whispered, cradling his fallen friend.

Arthur nodded, his eyelids slowly falling shut. "I love you, Alfred…" The soft murmur left his lips before his exhaustion set in and he let it take him to a dreamless sleep.

-xxx-

**A few months later…**

"Alfred! Come back here, you mindless git!" A scream rang through the house, and laughter was heard soon after. Cue sounds of yet another poor inanimate object getting thrown. "Aww… Iggy, I love you too."

"How that can count as 'I love you'?" Arthur asked, pouting a little.

The American grinned and enveloped the other into a hug. He loved how things had so easily returned to normality. Although there was one main change... He and Arthur had gotten together. To which many of their friends had remarked, "Finally…" But, Alfred remained unclear as to what that meant.

Of course one of the reasons that he had become Arthur's boyfriend was because his boss did not relent in being a complete jerk. At least he wouldn't hurt Arthur again after Alfred went 'Manifest Destiny' on his ass. (Alfred would not be disclosing any details). It was a secret that he would have rather kept to himself.

"But I know that that's just how you say 'I love you', Arty." He announced, pulling the other into a long and meaningful kiss.

**THE END**

**A/N:** I know some of you guys wanted to protest with this kind of ending. Blame my writer block. I nearly banged my head against the wall. Please R&R guys! I love to hear what you guys think!


End file.
